My Shooting Star
by xxVileDisease
Summary: It's 2 in the morning, even though there's no sun to show it. Flone finds herself wandering around En II. She discovers a room, with Giotto inside? And such a ginormous telescope! --SO4, GiottoxOC; One-shot.


**Why hello there, reader.~**

**This is a one-shot concerning Giotto Vandione of Star Ocean 4: The Last Hope, and an OC of mine. A sprite from Italy on Earth named Flone Ariatable. :3**

**I had a dream about this, hence I needed to write it. x3 I like it, so... Mhmm!**

**That, and I completely LOOOOOVE Giotto!! *o*! He's... Ohmygod, I can't explain it. x3 He's super adorable and smart and... I...**

**I WANNA TAKE HIM HOME WITH ME~~!**

**...**

**:D**

**No worries. Flone is not a Mary Sue. :3 Not by a long shot... **

**I'm thinking of writing out her journey within and out of SO4 in a fanfic, so when I do, I'll start posting some of it~ I'm lazy... 'kay? xD**

**The title and some of the idea is based on the song 'Shooting Star' by Air Traffic. I love it. You should listen to it.~**

**Well, no more out of me. Go read. I'd love some reviews. ^ ^!**

**--xxVileDisease.3**

* * *

_"Don't you know_

_Who you are?_

_You're my_

_Shooting Star."_

* * *

_'What time is it? My head hurts…'_

The young sprite known as Flone sat up in her bed and yawned. Actually, it wasn't her bed. It was Giotto's, but she stayed in his quarters with him. It was strange that she felt safer and more comfortable with an antisocial extraterrestrial than with her own exploration comrades. They had their own rooms.

Flone took the little necklace-watch she wore and stares at it carefully to see in the darkness. It was just past 2 AM. So early… And she couldn't sleep at all. Also, Giotto wasn't anywhere in the room. Where could he be at this hour?

The sprite hopped out of the bed, sleepily stumbling along toward the door. When she reached it, it slid open with that mechanical sound, and she exited the large living quarters she now called 'home'.

She became more awake as she wandered, wanting desperately to find Giotto. When he wasn't around, she felt as if a monster were about to come after her… Yes, they'd somehow bonded that much over two weeks.

She shivered and looked at her watch again. Almost 3. She whimpered and began to run.

"GeeGee!" She cried, running and running until she ran face-first into something large, hard, and cold. She flinched in recoil, and stared up at what she'd blindly run into. It was a door. A bit different from all the other doors around En II; You had to turn a handle to open it.

Curiosity took hold of her, and she slowly turned the metal handle. It creaked just a little bit, and she peered in. It was quite dark in there, but she could see a bit. She took a few cautious steps inside. She'd go to dangerous lengths if it meant finding "GeeGee".

"Gee… Gee?" She called in a whisper as she stumbled around the dark room. She suddenly saw a light. A bright one, white and golden-tinted in color. Her eyes sparkled, and she walked faster, around a dark wall, and then her eyes widened.

"What in the…?!"

There was a telescope in the center of the room. Not just any telescope, though; It was huge! Enormous!

It was rooted into the floor by a platform that was just as big. It was an off-white color, with golden parts, and it was what was giving off that faint glow. Morphus letters and words were etched on it in golden also, and up above where the ceiling should have been, there was only glass. And all the space around En II was visible.

"Waaaaaaaa-hah…~" Flone breathed out in awe, her pupil-less eyes wide. It was quite the sight. … For a sprite, anyway.

She jumped back in surprise when she saw what looked like a person emerge from the side of it. But they weren't just walking along, they were walking _ON_ the _TELESCOPE_! Talk about defying gravity!

"…"

She peeked back out to see who was there. She gasped happily when she realized it was Giotto.

"GeeGee!" She cried, running forward, toward that telescope.

He looked her way, a bit surprised that someone was in this room, but gave a small, calm smile.

"Ah, Flone. May I ask what it is you're doing here? You should be asleep."

Flone pouted and shook her head, feeling at ease. Hearing his pleasant voice calmed her greatly. His calm, never-changing, quite adorable voice…

"I can't sleep! So… I came to look for you… Ah- um, what is this place? GeeGee, you're upside-down…" She giggled a bit. She wondered if his blood was rushing to his head by now. Wait. Did Morphus even have blood? Aliens… You never know…

Giotto let out a soft, quick chuckle.

"This is a special sanctuary of mine. I study here, whenever I have the time to do so," He held his gloved hand out to her, though she stood at least five feet away.

She stepped two feet forward, letting out her arm to reach him. Gravity began to give out and she started to float. Since she honestly wasn't expecting that to happen, she shrieked, rushing forward in panic, and clutched his hand tightly. He slowly pulled her close, completely off the ground, and in a moment she was standing upside-down on the telescope beside him.

Flone clung to his arm for safety, even though she wouldn't fall anyway. There was no gravity here. She didn't notice since she was staring at the ground below her, but Giotto was staring at her… a happy smile upon his face.

* * *

**--xxForward.--**

"So you do your studies about space and stuff here? Cool…~"

Flone grinned at Giotto. They were on top of the telescope now, no longer upside-down. She was sitting cross-legged, while Giotto remained standing.

"En II is amazing… I can't believe you've always lived here! I was raised in a tree in a forest, so…" She giggled shyly and tilted her head.

"I'm glad you think so highly of our home," Giotto replied, looking down at her.

"Heheh, and it's also super awesome- The fact that _you're_ the leader of the entire thing, aside 'Ex'~" She complimented. She loved making him feel acknowledged and happy.

He smiled, face tinted pink, and nodded his head, "Thank you, Flone…" He found it hard to speak yet again. That happened a few times when he was around her. 'Ex' had told him that she had a great effect on his heart. He wasn't sure what that meant…

Did he mean… _Love_?

It was certainly possible… But Giotto had never been in love before. So it was hard to understand…

"Hey, GeeGee," Flone called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

She was holding her hand out.

_'Oh.'_

Giotto took her small, soft hand and helped her stand, carefully. He felt his face warm up when she continued to hold his hand.

"Ooh! I have a question about space!" She hummed, tapping her chin with her free hand.

"I would be glad to answer your question," He responded. He could speak clearly again. Thank goodness…

"Hmm… Well~ I like shooting stars. I've probably told you that in the past. But anyway~ Do you see shooting stars often out in space from here~?"

"Unfortunately, no. We cannot usually see any shooting stars from these coordinates."

"Aww man~!" Flone huffed, "That's no fair!"

She looked over at him curiously.

"Have you ever seen a shooting star, GeeGee~?"

Giotto looked into her eyes, blushing.

"I don't… recall…"

His voice was starting to fade again.

"Well, they're beautiful. I saw one, once when I was really young, and I fell in love with it.~"

"… Yes… As did I…"

Giotto couldn't believe was came out of his mouth, as he just continued to stare at her.

"So you've seen one~ Heehee! I wish we could see them often though…"

"… I can. I can see one… Whenever I desire to."

Flone stared at him with wide eyes, "Ahhh~? Really~?"

Giotto nodded. He understood now.

It wasn't his mind and will that were saying this, it was his heart. It seemed that 'Ex' was never wrong about anything…

"How~?" Flone asked curiously.

Giotto was silent for a moment.

"… _You_."

She raised an eyebrow, "… Uh? _Me_?"

Giotto smiled warmly and pulled Flone's tiny body close, wrapping his arms lovingly around her. He looked up at the open glass, staring out into the vast star ocean. Flone looked up at him, then did the same. He took both of her hands after a minute and placed them on his chest, where his heart was. It was thumping like he never thought it could. Flone's face flushed pink as she stared into his light albino-eyes.

"_You_ are… _My_ shooting star."

* * *

**So? How was that?**

**xP**

**I'm not very good at writing, am I? Even though I want to be a writer...**

**Ah, hell! Whatever!**

**D:**

**In my opinion, it's the story that counts.**

**Reviews will be loved, so long as they aren't TOO mean, because I'm very sensitive. ((YEAHSURE.))**

**Hope you enjoyed it~ Buh-bye~!**

**--xxVileDisease.3**


End file.
